A kiss will make it better
by FestusGirl
Summary: "He sighs, still looking out the window. 'When Bianca and I were little, our mother always said that 'A kiss will make it better'. Then she'd kiss wherever we were hurt, as if that would take the pain away,' he explains." A solangelo story :)


**Beginning Notes**

Yes, that's right, I have loads of other work to update and stuff, but fuck that shit for now, I had to sit in a car for so long, and I was bored so I wrote this instead because I couldn't get to my other documents with the updates. ('cause there's no WiFi in the car) I don't know if this is good, but I'm posting it anyway, because solangelo, so if you don't like it, just leave. Thank you.

And all characters belong to Rick Riordan, I own nothing.

**Will's POV**

It's a quiet day in the infirmary, so after I checked up on the three campers that stayed there for the night, I go cut some bandages. I'm enjoying the silence of my late Monday morning. It's not that usual that a Monday is quiet. It's the first day after the weekend, and almost everyone is healed and rested from the game of Capture the Flag on Friday. And seeing as everyone has ADHD, they're all hyped for more training if they didn't already do some on the weekend.

Suddenly the door flies open, and a very angry Connor Stoll stumbles inside. 'Woah, what happened?' I ask, looking at the arrow sticking out of his left foot. 'Jackson,' he growls and sits down on a bed. 'The idiot doesn't know how to shoot a bow and arrow. Honestly, even Travis can do it,' he continues.

I take a look at the wound and clean it up. Just as I'm about to finish bandaging Connor's foot, there's a loud shout outside. 'AH, FUCK! OWW!' 'Seems like Annabeth was right all along, his head really is full of seaweed, doesn't even know when to put a weapon he can't use down,' Connor says. Right on cue, we can hear Percy yell back: 'Sorry Nico!' 'FUCK YOU JACKSON!'

I finish bandaging Connor's foot. 'Thanks dude,' he says. He gets up and leaves. I'm starting to wonder what happened to Nico, but then he walks inside, an arrow impaled in his right shoulder. 'Percy?' I ask even though I already know the answer. He nods. 'Just a sec,' I say, before running outside to stop Percy before he accidentally kills someone.

'Hey, Percy, wherever you are, put that bow down!' I shout. 'What?' he answers and an arrow flies my way. I catch it in midair before it can find a place in my head. I look in the direction the arrow came from. That dumbass is over at the lake.

'This,' I say, waving the arrow above my head as I walk to the lake. 'Is dangerous. So please, put it down before you manage to hurt yourself,' I finish. 'Sorry, I thought maybe I could shoot better with my powers, since I accidentally shot Connor trying to do it the normal way,' Percy explains. 'Yeah, and then you shot Nico, so put. The. Bow. Down,' I say. The bow falls from the water that's hovering over his head, and falls on the ground. 'Thank you,' I say, and return to the infirmary.

When I open the door, I see Nico sitting on a table, surrounded by a puddle of blood. 'I pulled the arrow out,' he says. 'Why would you do that?' I say, and storm over to him. 'Because it annoyed me,' he says deadpan. I inspect the wound, even though I'm almost sure he's going to need stitches now. I'm right. 'Well, now you're going to need stitches,' I say.

'Go lie on one of the beds,' I tell him, before going to get the stuff I need. I start stitching him up, and when I'm almost done, I look at him, and ask: 'You okay?' His eyes are squeezed shut and his knuckles are white from clenching the sheets. He nods though. I roll my eyes. 'I'm almost done. I can do this last part with one hand, so you can hold my other if you need to,' I say.

It might seem weird to ask a fifteen year old demigod if he needs to hold your hand, but it will surprise you how many I've held in this room. He hesitates for a moment, but eventually takes my hand. I finish the stitches, and bandage the wound, not ever letting Nico's hand go.

'There,' I say when I'm finished. 'Thanks Will,' he says. I realise I'm still holding his hand, and quickly let go. 'Do you need anything else? Some nectar or ambrosia maybe?' I ask. He sits up and mumbles something in Italian that I can't understand. 'Sorry, what?' I ask. 'Nothing,' he says, looking away. 'Aw, c'mon, now I'm curious,' I say, sitting down on the bed next to him.

He sighs, still looking out the window. 'When Bianca and I were little, our mother always said that 'A kiss will make it better'. Then she'd kiss wherever we were hurt, as if that would take the pain away,' he explains.

My siblings always complained that I never thought anything through properly, and I never really knew what they meant until now. I didn't know what I was doing until my lips made contact with the warm skin of Nico's shoulder.

It was the quickest peck, but still it makes Nico's cheeks flush bright red. I realise my mistake and quickly try to cover it up. 'Well, we'll see if it works.' I get up and wink at him, hopefully making it look like I'm teasing him.

'Gods, how stupid can I be to just kiss his shoulder like that?' I scold myself after Nico leaves. 'Now he might think I like him.' 'But you do, don't you?' someone behind me says. I turn around and find my sister Kayla, standing there. 'Was that out loud?' I ask embarrassed. 'Yep.' 'But, how did you figure out that I like him? I... I mean-' Kayla laughs. 'It's pretty obvious.' She walks over to me and whispers something in my ear: 'And if I'm honest, it looks like he might like you too.' I blush.

From then on, it became a thing to kiss Nico's wounds after I healed them. I enjoyed seeing the blush on his face every time I did it. Not only that, but my feelings for him grew. If only I could pluck up the courage to tell him how I feel.

And it took me a few months to do so, and it was totally not how I planned it to go. Heck, it wasn't even how I ever imagined that it would go.

'Will, I need your help!' Piper yelled. 'What's up Pipes?' 'You know how it's challenging week right?' 'Yeah,' I say. Ugh, challenging week, the week where everyone gets to brag about their skills. 'So Annabeth challenged me to a hand to hand combat fight this evening, and she's a master at judo, so I need to know some good places to punch her before she can wack me on the ground,' Piper explains. 'Wha- I'm a doctor, why would you want my help?' I ask. 'Because a doctor knows weak spots,' she says smugly.

'Okay, Annabeth is good, but she thinks too much, which slows her down, so the key to winning this fight, is speed,' I say, remembering the fight between Annabeth and Percy from the last challenge week. 'Okay,' Piper says. 'Throw a punch,' I say.

I saw it coming, but didn't have time to react, and her fist connects with my cheekbone. She immediately clasps her hands in front of her mouth. 'Oh gods, I'm so sorry Will!' 'It's okay, that was definitely quick enough, now you might stand a chance against Annabeth,' I say. 'Good luck, I'm gonna go get an ice pack.'

I go to the infirmary, but strangely enough, there's no ice pack there, so I go to the Big House to see if it might be there. I can already practically feel the bruise forming on my face.

'Hey Wi- woah, what happened to your face?' Nico asks as I walk past him. 'Piper punched me,' I explain. 'Is it bad?' I ask. Nico pretends to inspect it, just like I do with my patients. 'Hmm...,' he says, mimicking me. 'Are you making a joke? Is Nico DiAngelo seriously making a joke?' I ask. 'Maybe,' he says, smiling at me.

Then he stands on his toes and kisses my cheek. 'There, a kiss will make it better,' he says. He grins and walks away. 'Nico, wait!' I say. He turns around. I take a deep breath and step closer to him, closing the space between us. 'My lips hurt,' I say. 'You're such a dork,' he says grinning.

**End Notes**

**demigod ravenclaw: **_Could you write something about Jason and Thalia Grace next?_

Of course! Love the idea, thanks ;)

So yeah, that's what the next fic will be. Hope y'all have a great day, byeee :)


End file.
